


Accidental Girlfriend

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Language, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan accidentally gets a girlfriend.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Cable Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is very surprised when his cable guy shows up.

Negan grumbles as his doorbell rings. “Took you fucking long enough,” he mutters.

He only really gets one day off a week, and of course that’s the day his cable goes out. So much for relaxing and watching sports on the sofa.

“It’s fucking unlocked!” he hollers.

His one act of rebellion is not getting up. 

He hears the door open and close and is shocked when an adorable voice replies, “Well, aren’t you a charmer, Mr., um…?” The voice pauses. “All it says is Negan. Okay, so, Negan, is the box under the TV?” 

Negan rotates on the couch to stare at his cable guy and blinks. 

Forget cable guy. It’s more like cable hot fucking piece of ass. He swallows audibly as he gazes at you. 

“Damn, girl,” he can’t resist saying.

You giggle at the comment and at the sight of him. Only his eyes and hair are visible from behind the cushions. You note that what you can see is very handsome as you stride over to his entertainment center. 

Negan turns back around and sits up, watching you eagerly, tugging his loose sweatshirt down over the growing tent in his pants. Those little shorts you’re wearing are going to be the death of him.

“Um,” he stammers. “Sorry I was so fucking rude.” 

You snort. “You’re only sorry you were rude because you’re enjoying staring at my ass and my tits look great in this uniform shirt.” 

He bursts out laughing. “Well, you’re not fucking wrong.”

He wriggles a little, trying to adjust himself without using his hands. His jeans are quickly becoming too tight. 

You lean over to look at his cable box and Negan swears that his heart skips a beat. “Wanna come here, big guy?” You wink at him over your shoulder. “I can show you how to fix this the next time it goes out.” 

Negan nervously runs his hand through his hair. If he gets up, his current condition is going to be very obvious. “Then how the fuck would I get you to come back?” he quips. You raise your eyebrows and smirk at him. “I can see you just fucking fine from here.” 

Your shoulders shake as you begin snickering. “You totally have a boner, don’t you?”

Negan frowns as you howl with laughter, crossing his arms and exhaling huffily. “Well, excuse me for having eyes in my fucking head. I can’t exactly control it, doll.” You finally quiet down, straightening back up and looking at him as seriously as you can manage. Negan glances to the side, looking vaguely embarrassed. “So this fucking happens to you a lot, huh?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” you confirm, setting your things aside and walking over to him. “The difference is…” You bend down, grabbing his chin in your palm and turning his face to yours. “You are attractive enough to get away with it.” 

Negan gasps as you crawl onto the couch and straddle his lap, his hands automatically flying to your waist as you run your fingers through his facial hair. “Is this a new service the fucking cable company offers?” he wonders.

“Only to its most…” You grind your hips against him and groan. “…well-endowed customers. Good grief, you are packing.” You tilt your head as Negan tries to get his bearings. This wasn’t exactly the way he’d expected this to go, though he’s not complaining. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” you add quietly. 

Negan shakes his head. “I appreciate the offer, sweetheart, but as you can tell, I’m pretty fucking into this.” He unbuttons your top so you can slip it off, revealing a sexy nude lace bra, and then plucks at your waistband. “How am I supposed to fuck you through these tiny fucking things?” 

You stand up briefly, reaching behind you to undo your bra before shoving your shorts and panties down your smooth, shapely legs.

Negan notices your belly button piercing and licks his lips. “Fuck, that is cute as shit,” he observes.

You get back into his lap as he strips off his sweatshirt, then tug on his jeans and boxer briefs until you free his aching cock. 

You grab his erection in your hand, squeezing tightly and stroking roughly, feeling every glorious inch of him. Negan’s eyes roll back in his head as you rub his stiff length back and forth between your soaking wet folds. You curl your other hand around the back of his neck, kissing all over his nose and beard before sweetly claiming his lips. “Are you ready for me?” 

Negan nods desperately, his fingers digging into your hips as you sink down, enveloping him in your tight heat. “Fucking fuck!” he grinds out, starting to pump up into you enthusiastically.

You whimper as you earnestly start to ride his cock, your breasts bouncing against his bare chest. “Fuck, Negan, you’re fucking huge!” you pant.

For a brief moment, Negan wonders if he should back off, but you only start to ride him harder, so clearly you’re enjoying it. Negan grunts as you grab onto his shoulders for leverage, slapping your ass so hard that the crack echoes throughout his living room. “Oohh, yes, do that again!” you beg.

Negan chuckles and spanks the other cheek. “You are fucking hot as shit,” he purrs. You swivel your hips and he pulses inside you. It takes all of his focus to not come just yet. “Honey, I’m gonna go off like a fucking firework on the Fourth of July if you don’t fucking slow down.” 

Negan quickly abandons the thought of not coming as you speed up instead. The couch squeaks audibly and both of you stop speaking, hanging onto each other desperately as you move. 

Negan shouts inarticulately as you orgasm hard around him, squeezing your ass in his big hands, lifting you up and down as you keep coming. He thrusts up into you as hard as he can one more time before reaching his own peak, tensing and holding himself inside you as his cock releases rope after rope of thick, hot spend. 

Finally, Negan collapses onto the couch. You slump against him, your arms around his neck. Your bodies are slick with sweat, and both of your chests heave as you recover from your intense orgasms. “Shit,” Negan breathes heavily, holding you against him and wiggling his toes happily. “That was fucking incredible.” 

“You’re telling me,” you agree, kissing his cheek as he softens completely and naturally slips out of you. You stand, stretching languidly before bending over and giving him a very grateful kiss. “Good show, grumpy old man,” you tease. “Now come over here and let me show you how to fix your cable box.” 

Negan obeys, pulling his pants up and refastening them as you put your panties back on. He watches over your shoulder, smelling your hair as you show him how to reset the device. “That was all you had to do, you big dumbass.”

You nudge him as he growls and lifts you by the waist as the TV comes back on. “You’re gonna hurt my fucking self-esteem, sweetheart.”

You shake your head at him playfully, twisting out of his grip and grabbing his sweatshirt from the back of the couch. You put it on and snuggle into it before burrowing comfortably into the cushions. Negan eyes you curiously. 

“What? Come on. The game starts in five minutes and my team is playing. I fixed your cable and rode your dick. The least you could do is let me watch and pay for some pizza.”

Negan smiles thoughtfully and sits next to you, pulling your feet into his lap and starting to rub them. “Who’s your team?” 

“Seattle Seahawks. You gonna fight me about it?”

You put your fists up and poke them at him mockingly. 

Negan chuckles. “That’s my fucking team! You’re a fucking keeper, aren’t you?” 

“Damn straight I am.” You pull out your phone and start to order pizza using the app for your favorite place. “If you pick the same pizza toppings I like, I may never leave.” 

You gape as he casually requests your favorite pizza toppings. “Holy shit, are you fucking serious?”

You tap in the order while Negan smirks cheekily. “We were fucking meant to be, doll.”

He keeps rubbing your feet and glances sideways at you. You giggle. “Maybe. Either way, I think you’ve earned me having your dick for dessert.” 

Negan raises his eyebrows at you excitedly and smiles. It turned out to be quite a nice day off after all.


	2. Bend Over Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan’s new girlfriend wants to try something he’s never done in the bedroom before.

“Honey? I’m fucking home!” Negan hollers cheerfully, laughing uproariously at his own joke. He strips off his leather jacket and tosses it on the couch, poking his head into the kitchen. “Where the fuck are you, doll?” 

“In here, Negan!” you call brightly from the bedroom.

Negan wanders down the hallway in the direction of your voice. He hadn’t necessarily intended to keep the spunky, sexy cable girl after your little tryst, but you had just kind of stuck around. 

Not that he minded. He was getting used to it. In fact, he liked it. 

When he finally pokes his head into the bedroom, his eyes widen as he spots you lying on the bed. You’re on her back, your legs crossed demurely, propped up on your elbows. 

Normally, Negan would be staring at your breasts, which are being pushed up alluringly by the bustier bra you’re wearing. But on this particular night, he’s distracted by the large dildo that’s strapped to your delicious curves. 

You smile wickedly and Negan grins. “You gonna fuck my ass tonight, sweetheart?” he drawls. 

You giggle. “Fuck yeah I am.” 

Negan had quickly discovered that you were extremely sexually adventurous. He’d been with forward women before, but you were something else. 

You were dominant with a capital D. 

It had intimidated Negan at first. He was used to being the one in control, and giving that up was hard. But you were patient as long as he was willing, and he wanted to please you, so he’d tried. 

And tried. And tried. And tried some more. 

Negan was surprised to find that he didn’t just like losing his control in the bedroom. He loved it. 

The first time you had brought up pegging, though, Negan had actually blushed and turned shy. 

_“That’s, like, fucking my ass, right?” Negan squirms uncomfortably and you grin at him, wiggling in his lap, your arms around his neck._

_“Fuck yeah it is,” you tease, running your hands down his sides and squeezing his bottom. Negan jumps a bit and you laugh. “I really want in this sweet fucking thing, Negan.”_

_“Will it fucking hurt?” Negan asks uncertainly._

_You kiss his nose. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Big Boy,” you assure him affectionately, using his favorite nickname._

_“Well, how the fuck do we fucking do it? I don’t fucking know anything about being fucking fucked. I’ve always done the fucking fucking.”_

_You giggle. “Why don’t you start by playing with yourself while I’m at work tonight?” you suggest. “Experiment. If you like it, we’ll talk more.”_

Negan had taken your suggestion and spent some quality time with himself that evening. Once again, he was surprised to find that he’d liked it. 

That night, snuggling in bed after sex, Negan asked what was next and you smiled wickedly. 

“Just because you’re the fucking cat that got my fucking cream doesn’t mean you can fucking keep secrets from me,” he protested.

Negan smirked as you smacked him in the chest for the joke. “Just for that, I won’t tell you what’s next until tomorrow.” 

Negan had pouted, but you wouldn’t give anything up until he came home the next day. 

_You sit in Negan’s favorite chair, wearing only your underwear and bra. Your calves are draped over the arm and you’re swinging one of his black ties in your hand. “Babe?” Negan wonders, arching an eyebrow curiously._

_You stand and pat the chair. “Have a seat,” you order firmly._

_Negan recognizes the tone of your voice and obeys immediately._

_You move behind the chair, tying the smooth, silky fabric over Negan’s eyes and kissing his neck softly. He shivers and rubs his palms over his thighs. “What the fuck are you fucking doing?”_

_The question seems defensive, but his voice is eager._

_“You’re going to play with yourself while I watch,” you coo. “I want you to show me what you like done to your ass.”_

_Negan gasps as he feels you kneel in front of him and tug his pants and boxer briefs off. He sits up and raises his arms so you can pull his t-shirt off too._

_You push Negan back against the chair roughly. “Now show me what you’ve got, Big Boy.”_

Negan had performed well. So well, in fact, that you had even let him be on top that night. 

Negan had enjoyed his rare treat, and you had told him to wait for a package in the mail. 

_“Babe! Your package came.” Negan snorts as he realizes what he just said._

_You bounce into the kitchen, looking at the box on the counter and grinning. “Let’s open it together,” you suggest, winking at him._

_Negan bites his lip. He’s not really sure what to expect, or what he wants. When you open the box and lift the dildo out, Negan swallows carefully. “How, um, how the fuck big is that?”_

_You smirk. “It’s as big as you are,” you confess. “I thought that was only fair.”_

_Negan tilts his head. “I guess it looks fucking bigger when I’m thinking about it going in my own fucking ass,” he mutters._

_You giggle. “Trust me, Big Boy. I won’t hurt you.”_

_“I know.” He pauses, still unable to take his eyes off the dildo. “Why is it, um, neon fucking blue?”_

_You shrug. “I just thought it was a fun color.”_

You hadn’t used it right away, of course. You were experienced, but Negan wasn’t, and you didn’t want to rush him into anything he wasn’t ready for. 

The first time you did anything with the dildo was when Negan came home from work to find you dancing around the living room wearing it while you vacuumed. 

_“Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts, oh!”_

_You swing your hips, the outline of the dildo clearly visible in your jeans. Negan snorts from the doorway, drawing your attention._

_You grimace at him and he smirks. “You’re gonna have to fucking vacuum up the fucking windows if you keep up that fucking caterwauling.”_

_“Rude!” you protest, shutting off the vacuum and leaning against the couch, reaching down and squeezing the dildo, wiggling your eyebrows at Negan. “Did you come home early because you want my dick?” you drawl._

_Negan blushes. “I don’t fucking know,” he grumbles, running a hand through his hair._

_“Aw, pouty baby,”you tease. You undo your jeans and push them down, pulling the dildo out. “You wanna suck it? It will make you feel better.”_

_“I don’t fucking know fucking anything about fucking sucking fucking dick, babe.”_

_“Then let me show you.”_

That night, Negan learned that his big mouth was not only metaphorical, and also that he has no gag reflex. 

It took a few more tries playing to work Negan up to actually taking the dildo. You were patient and gentle with him. During your first few sessions, you just used the tip, but he definitely enjoyed it. 

Eventually, a glass of red wine, a homemade spaghetti dinner, and the generous application of large amounts of blue raspberry-flavored lube allowed you to completely pop Negan’s cherry. 

Now, more often than not, Negan requests to be fucking fucked. 

Tonight, he starts on his knees, his forehead resting against the bed, his fingers digging into the sheets while you slowly open him up. Negan likes to squirm while you get the dildo in, and as usual, he can’t help running his mouth. 

Even you would admit that Negan is a master of dirty talk. 

“Fucking fuck yeah, I need you to fucking fuck me harder. Fucking harder!” he grunts, wriggling as you tease him. “Fuck, babe, you’re getting my cock so fucking hard. You could strap my fucking shit on instead.” He groans as you finally make it all the way in. “Yeah, baby, fucking fuck yeah. Does that fucking turn you on? Imagining fucking my tight little fucking ass with my own fucking cock?” 

A loud crack echoes through the room as you smack one of Negan’s cheeks hard. Negan utters an impressive string of curse words, pushing his bottom further into the air. You know that he’s desperate to touch himself, but when he’s on his knees like this, he’s not allowed. 

He damn well knows it too. 

You tease him a little longer before ordering him to flip over onto his back. When he does, you push his thighs up and start to thrust harder. “Hang onto these fucking thick things for me, Big Boy,” you growl.

Negan moans and reaches down to obey. “Fucking fuck yeah. Shit, your fucking dick is so fucking big. Oh, fuck, I love it, babe!” 

You survey the man at your mercy, a shiver running up your spine at his words. His chest hair is matted with sweat and his shoulders are heaving. His eyes are practically rolling back into his head, and his belly jiggles just the tiniest bit each time you drive into him. 

He convulses and actually squeals as you roughly grab his tender, aching cock, jerking it in time with your vigorous strokes into his ass. Negan’s fingers tighten on his legs until his knuckles turn white and he twitches violently in your palm. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and finally begs. “Can I? Please?” he whines, his hips rocking eagerly. 

You squeeze and stroke him faster, nodding. “Paint that fucking pretty chest for me, Big Boy,” you purr. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Negan arches his back and quivers uncontrollably, groaning loudly when he orgasms, thick ropes of come splattering across his torso as you bury yourself deep inside him. 

“Fuck, I think I fucking love you,” Negan murmurs as he goes limp, slumping back onto the bed and stretching languidly. 

You blink. “What the fuck did you just say, Negan?” 

Negan opens one eye and frowns, raising an eyebrow like he’s trying to work back through what he just said in his head. When he finally lands on it, his cheeks flush and he stammers, “Uh, I, uh, I mean, um…” 

“Relax, Big Boy.” You unstrap yourself, letting the dildo fall to the floor, swatting Negan’s ass playfully as you crawl onto the bed. “You can love me as long I get to wear the pants in this damn relationship.” 

Negan turns over and snuggles into your arms. You roll your eyes at him and he grins. “I’ll give you all my fucking pants, babe, especially if you keep fucking me like that.” 

“I knew it,” you huff. “You just want me for my dick.” 

Negan laughs uproariously, nuzzling your neck. When he calms down again, he pouts just a little bit. 

“Aren’t you going to say you love me too, babe?” 

You wave your hand at him. “You are so needy.” 

Negan sticks out his lower lip and gives you puppy dog eyes. 

You shake your head. “You don’t fucking play fair,” you complain, sighing. “But fine, Negan. I think I love you too.” 

Negan beams and puts his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder. “Good, because you’re fucking stuck with me.”


End file.
